


Zhen Yu [Genuine Jade]

by megyal



Category: AFI
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...in gemstone therapy it is said that jade stimulates creativity and mental agility on the one hand, while also having a balancing and harmonizing effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhen Yu [Genuine Jade]

Jade is cool collectedness, hard like his name and just as regal. He told Davey once, when they first met, that the precious stone jade was known as _yu_ , the royal gem, in China.

"Is it?" Davey had smirked, sixteen and fairly pleased with himself in general.

"It is," Jade had replied low, his eyes dark and sharp, old knowing eyes, watching people pass them by backstage at this dinky concert their bands were performing at. He had stretched his arms out in front of himself, lacing them together, and then stretched them over his head, lithe and taller than Davey (and always would be, Davey suspected).

"It represents a lot of the fucking virtues," Jade exhaled, bringing down his arms and clenching his fingers, loosening them up. "Ones that Confucius extolled."

"Can't fuck with those virtues," Davey replied, wondering which other person he knew on the brink of true adulthood that used such words as _extolled_.

Davey went on the internet at school the following Monday to read up on the _zhen yu_.

*

When Jade finally, _finally_ joins the band, Davey realizes that they could get better, but not by much. It's like they had pared off the unnecessary material and polished the remainder to a muted yet luminous glow, still streaked and blemished, but beautiful because of this, like a jadestone.

At last, he can wrap his words around chords and progressions and beats that he truly likes, and whenever he hangs onto Jade onstage, he feels centered, as if nothing can ever be hideous again. Jade simply smiles his inscrutable smile, opaque and precious.


End file.
